5 Seconds to Bombing
is the 6th episode of Ultraman Max. This episode aired on August 6th, 2005.http://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/story/20050806/yokoku_main.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "5 Seconds to Bombing" Synopsis Max battles the island's fierce monsters. Can he win before DASH launches the Cosmo Diva? Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off. Ultraman Max and the monster, Paragler are prepared to fight one another on Subject Phantom, an Island that's on a collision course with Japan after two archeologists desecrated the Island's sacred grounds. However just as Paragler is about to engage Max in battle, the monster is stopped by the timely appearance of Pigmon, who calms the monster down much like it did with Salamadon. Paragler, now docile, leaves Max alone and the Ultra leaves. However after returning, Kaito still hasn't recovered from the ambush from the Archeologists and falls unconscious. Also oblivious to everyone else on the island, Red King, who is still alive, burrows away to temporarily recover from his fight with Max. DASH also informs its crew that due to Subject Phantom's collision course with Japan possibly causing incalculable amounts of damage, the Island will be vaporized with a special missile named the "Cosmo Diva," despite that Kaito and Mizuki are still on the Island. Meanwhile, Kaito is being tended to by Pigmon, who reveals to him that he is the one who taught the people of the ancient civilization on the Island how to live. The surviving archeologist of before also reveals to Mizuki that Pigmon is an "organic" computer who acts as the Island's security system, hence why Red King was released when the shrine was desecrated. Kaito also learns that Red King was responsible for the destruction of the Island's civilization, hence his title as the "god of evil," and that he was sealed away by other members of Pigmon's race. Eventually, the other members of DASH arrive and the crew manages to reunite with Mizuki and Kaito. Pigmon however leaves to take care of some untold unfinished business. However, as the above events unfold, Red King emerges from his burial and battles with Paragler as well. Much like its partner Salamadon, Paragler's additional flight abilities are no match for Red King's strength and exploding rocks, and he too dies of his injuries. After killing the monster, Red King notices Pigmon and attacks him as well. Before he can kill Pigmon however, Kaito rescues Pigmon, but only gets the attention of Red King instead. After Red King attacks him and Mizuki once again, Kaito transforms into Ultraman Max and battles with Red King again. This time while battling with Red King, Max manages to trick Red King into continuously firing its explosive rocks at him until finally, Red King runs out of them, leaving him fatigued. Remembering that he is still dangerous in his current state though, Max grabs Red King and hurls him into Space, where he fires at the monster with the Max Cannon, destroying Red King safely. Back on Earth, Kaito reunites with Mizuki, where they only have 1 minute left until the Island is vaporized by DASH's Cosmo Diva. The duo reunite with Pigmon, who bids farewell to them despite Kaito's pleas for him to come with them. As Kaito and Mizuki reunite with the rest of DASH, Pigmon becomes the next successor of sealing the Island away by converting himself into stone, and with it, Subject Phantom disappears, causing DASH to abort vaporizing it. Kaito is now left to wonder what has happened to the Island now that it is gone. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Guest Starring *Yukijiro Hotaru as Archeologist Notes *This episode, along with it's prequel episode "Monster Island Appears!" are an homage to the original Ultraman episode, "The Lawless Monster Zone." Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Max Episodes Category:Episodes